ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.2 "Knights"
Track Listing #Voice of sword #Checkmate Knights #Original short drama #Voice of sword (karaoke ver.) #Checkmate Knights (karaoke ver.) Lyrics Voice of Sword Romaji= All: Tokihanatsu kedakaki kokoro (only your change) Izumi: Nan no tame ni bokura tatakau no ka (Tsukasa: think about it) Arashi: Mou sude ni sono wake wa shitteiru (Ritsu: feeling to the mind) Leo: Tsuranukitai mono ga sakebu hou he (Izumi: hibikasete voice) Ritsu & Tsukasa: Hashitte iru iroasenai hokori wo daite Ritsu: Hitori kanaderu Leo: Ongaku ja idomenai Arashi & Izumi: Fukakutei na Leo & Ritsu & Tsukasa: FIELD ni ima All: Tachi mukau no sa destiny All: Tokihanate gin no kissaki (Fantastic Knights) Shinjiru yume mise you YES MY LORD Ritsu & Izumi: Nando datte Arashi & Tsukasa: Kimi ni sasagou Ritsu & Arashi & Izumi & Tsukasa: Kikasete ageru Leo: Nozomu melody All: Tokihanatsu kedakaki kokoro (only under the stage) Kanjou hitotsu ni shite voice of sword donna toki de mo hiruma nai heart Kakage tsukisusumu don't stop mirai he BRAVE knights |-| Kanji= 解き放つ　気高き心（Only　For　The　Stage） 何のためにの僕ら戦うのか？（Think　about　it） もう既にその理由は知っている（Feeling　to　the mind） 貫きたい覚悟が叫ぶ方へ（響かせて　Voice） 走ってく　色褪せない　誇りを抱いて…一人奏でる　音楽じゃ挑めない 不確定な　Fieldに今 立ち向かうのさ　Destiny解き放て　銀の切っ先（Fantastic　night） 信じる夢、魅せよう　Yes,my lord 何度だって　君に捧ごう 聞かせてあげる　望むメロディ解き放つ 気高き心（Only　for　the　stage） 感情ヒトツにして　Voice of sword どんな時でも怯まないハート 掲げ… 突き進む　Don’t Stop！未来へBrave knights培った揺るぎないアピリティ（Growing　up　it） それぞれがトクベツな引力で（Calling　to　the　mind） 引き寄せられ重なった瞬間に（作ってく　Point） 唯一のTune　華麗なる　競演　Making　dream…辿り着（つ）きたい　そんな理想があるから 形にして　Phraseにして 切り開きたい　Destiny煌めきを胸に描いて（Fantastic　night） 踊り続けてゆく　Dancing　groove 何度だって　君に贈ろう 今日のこの先で　掴むメロディ 咲き誇れ　気高き心（Only　For　The　Stage） 全て　薙ぎ払おう　Voice of sword 迷路抜け出す導になれ 行こう…どこまでも　Don’t Stop！遥かなBrave knights見据えている場所は　簡単じゃないけれど 出逢っているんだ　夢のPass-code 譲れない誇りが　チカラを与えてる 抗い超えてく　もっと遠くまで… きっと行ける…（Reaching　for　the　new　sence）Over（Oer…）目を醒ませ　重なる旋律 感じる　未来がある　Yes,my heart 何度だって　君に捧ごう 聞かせてあげる　望むメロディ その先を解き放て　銀の切っ先（Fantastic　night） 信じる　夢、魅せよう　Yes,my lord 何度だって　君に捧ごう 聞かせてあげる　望むメロディ 解き放つ 気高き心（Only　for　the　stage） 感情ヒトツにして　Voice of sword どんな時でも怯まないハート 掲げ… 突き進む　Don’t Stop！未来へBrave knights |-| English= All: Unleashing our noble heart (only your change) What are we fighting for? (think about it) We already know the reason (feeling to the mind) Persistingly, towards those who cry out, (our resounding voice) We'll go running Embracing our unfading pride You can't challenge someone With music played alone Now, on this uncertain field We will fight against destiny With our silver sword unleashed (fantastic knights) We'll show you the dream we believe in, yes my lord Time and time again, We'll dedicate it to you Letting you hear Your desired melody Unleashing our noble heart (only for the stage) Combining our feelings into one, voice of sword No matter when or what, our heart won't falter Hang on, push on, don't stop To the future, brave knights Checkmate Knights Romaji= Izumi: Susumi hajimeru tokei no hari ga Arashi: Michibiku kyou no erabareta THIS GAME Tsukasa: BOARD no UE wo suberu you ni DANCE Ritsu: Yuugi no maku ga hiraku Leo: Tsui no king and queen Arashi: Oikakete nigete Leo & Arashi: Egaku kirabiyakana FANTASY Izumi: Hibana chirasu Tsukasa: Kessen wa SILENT FIGHT Izumi & Tsukasa: Yuruginai Ritsu & Arashi: Strategy All: Isshun wo kakeru All: Tsurugi wo totte yakusoku shiyou Dare yori tsuyoku soko ni aru koto Shiro to kuro no board mazariau kyoukai de do it tatakai tsuzuke you Hokori takaku mabayui senjou de Ooshii duelist Hikari wo ukete Shinjitsu no ouja wo kimeyou ka checkmate |-| Kanji= 進み始める時計の針が 導く…今日の選ばれたThis game Stageボードの上を滑るようにdance 遊戯の幕が開く対のking　and　queen 追いかけて逃げて 描く… 煌びやかなファンタジー 火花散らす 決戦はSilence fight 揺るぎない 戦術ストラテジー 一瞬を駆ける剣（つるぎ）を取って約束しよう 誰より強くそこに存在ること 白と黒のWorld 混ざり合う境界で Do it 戦い続けよう 誇り高く 目映い戦場で 雄々しいDuelist 光を受けて 真実の王者を決めようか… checkmate自由にピースを動かすように Ensemble…空に響き渡って Stageボードの上はサンクチュアリィ 芸術、花を開く光る　Dream and Dream ぶつかり合って 最後の一秒まで煌めく 声の限り 届けたい　Sparkle song 最高の パフォーマンス 捧げましょう舞台の上に誓いを立てよう 命の限りここに存在ること どんな敵にも立ち向かう勇敢さで ずっと…踊り続けよう暮れなずむ陽の中で揺らめく ケミカルライトが世界を照らす 白と黒とが 支配してる Another world 僕たちが　Holy Knights剣を取って約束しよう 誰より強くここに存在ること 未来を共に歩いてく者達と Do it 戦い続けよう 誇り高く 目映い戦場で 雄々しいDuelist 光を浴びて 真実の王者と呼ばれよう…Checkmate 色褪せない…Star Knights真実の王者を決めようか Checkmate |-| English= Izumi: The hands of the clock begin to move Arashi: Guiding us to today's chosen game Tsukasa: Sliding above the board like a dance Ritsu: As the curtains of the play open Leo: A king and a queen Arashi: Chasing and running away Leo & Arashi: Drawing a dazzling fantasy Izumi: Scattering sparks Tsukasa: This decisive battle is a silent fight Izumi & Tsukasa: An unwavering Ritsu & Arashi: Strategy All: Takes just one moment Taking up this sword, we'll make a promise to you That we'll be there, stronger than anyone On this black and white board, as the boundaries mingle We'll do it, and keep on fighting Izumi & Tsukasa: Proudly Ritsu & Arashi: On this dazzling battlefield Izumi & Arashi: The brave duelists Leo & Ritsu: bathed in light All: Let's determine the true king Checkmate File:「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第3弾♪ File:Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 5.29.29 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 5.38.24 PM.png